Choices
by Linger1536
Summary: What would have happened if Trudy had left when Bray went to the mall the first time? She fumbled for the knife she kept in her pocket, her clammy hand closing around its handle. "Where have you been, Trude?" She froze. "Zoot."


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe.**

**This will be slightly AU when it comes to Trudy's feelings. In the show she claims that she never loved Martin/Zoot in this story she does care for him. It will also be AU in other aspects.**

"_Power and chaos!"_

Trudy ducked behind a dustbin as the wail of the police car approached. She scraped her hands on the asphalt as she slid her heavy body backwards between the bin and the brick wall of a building. The wails of the siren grew louder and she crouched down, hiding her head against her knees. They circled the block two times causing Trudy to believe they had found her. Her breath grew shallow at the thought of what they would do to her, Ebony … The siren grew more quiet until she finally couldn't hear it. She waited a long while before moving, the Locos were known for circling back. When she was as certain as she could be that they had left she heaved herself onto her feet, hissing at the pain in her lower back caused by the movement but she didn't have time to see to it. She waddled down an empty ally, cursing her legs for not being able to move fast enough.

"_Bray …"_

"_It's not a good time right now."_

"_I'm so sorry about your mum and dad."_

"_How is your family?"_

"_They're okay … for now."_

"_That's good."_

"_H-how is Martin?"_

"_He's, um not taking it well."_

_He was sitting on his parents bed, staring blankly out the window in front of him. Trudy raised her hand, knocking gently at the wooden frame of the door. _

"_Martin?" she asked tentatively._

_Trudy took a step forward when he didn't acknowledge her and lowered herself onto the floor before him, forcing him to look at her. His eyes numbly to turned her, their baby blue colour was dull and she could see streaks of red in them. Trudy had to swallow around the lump that was forming in her throat as she raised a trembling hand and gently cupped his cheek. She knew words of comfort would do nothing for him and therefore she pulled him into her arms and laid them both down on the bed. She held him close, stroking his hair and humming an old tune, trying to give him some comfort. Tears burned in her eyes when he broke down and sobbed into her shoulder. _

Trudy squeezed her eyes shut as she slumped against a wall. She let out a low moan while she massaged her lower back with one hand, the other went to her protruding belly, rubbing it gently. It was getting dark and she needed to get somewhere fairly safe but exhaustion was wearing down on her and she wasn't sure if she would be able to walk much further.

She wished she'd done as Bray had said and just stayed put, but she had heard that dreading siren … It would be best if she could find her way back to where he had left her but she'd been trying to do that for hours now. Every time she seemed to get close the siren could be heard and she was forced to steer off course. She knew that Bray had probably gone back by now to find her gone. He was no doubt searching for her and chances were that he wouldn't go back but Trudy had to try. She shook her head, Bray was smart. Surely he had thought of her going back.

"_Trudy?"_

_She whirled around, letting the knife in her hands clatter to the floor. "Bray?"_

_He had her gathered in his arms within seconds. "What are you doing here?" he asked, staring down at her. "I thought you were with Martin."_

_Trudy shook her head and stepped away from him. "No," she said biting her lower lip, "I left…"_

_A frown formed between his eyebrows. "Why?"_

"_H-he changed and Ebony sh-"_

"_Ebony?" _

_Trudy nodded, her eyes searching his. "Yes, she joined him." _

_Bray sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "How is he?" he asked even though he knew. _

_Trudy turned her back to him. She fidgeted with the sleeve of her shirt as she tried to find the right words. "He goes by Zoot now," she cast a glance over her shoulder and gave him a sad smile, "but you already knew that. They … he scare me Bray."_

_Bray moved closer to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Does he know?" She shook her head. "It's okay. We'll figure something out."_

_She turned to him with glossy eyes. "He's not a bad person."_

_Bray nodded as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know," he murmured. "He's just lost."_

_ Later that evening after they had finished their dinner which consisted of beans and mushrooms, Bray asked the question that had been on his mind since he found her. _

"_Why stay here, Trudy?"_

_Trudy put her plate down and leaned against the soft cushions of the sofa. "I figured he wouldn't come here," she told him, "that they would leave this place alone."_

_Bray mulled this over. He'd had similar thoughts when he returned and in all honesty he didn't really want to be there. The only reason to why he was there was because just like Trudy he didn't believe that Martin would want to come home._

Trudy let out a cry of frustration as she heard that bloody siren again, wouldn't they ever stop? It was in the middle of they night and she was exhausted, they had to be as well. The wailing stopped as soon as it had appeared but Trudy could hear them moving around nearby. She dared to peek around the corner of the ally she was in to find them entering an empty building; their place to crash for the night. She was just about to pull her head back when she saw him turn and squint in her direction. His hand on the door handle froze. He turned to the others murmuring something before closing the door behind them and turning fully in her direction.

"Shit!" swore Trudy as she pulled her head out of sight.

She fumbled for the knife she kept in her pocket, her clammy hand closing around its handle in a vice grip. She forced her feet to move despite her exhaustion. She could hear him approaching and she knew that she wasn't quick enough but she had to try to get away.

"Trudy?"

She froze. Unlike his brother he did not gather her in his arms as his unnatural eyes settled on her, and unlike that time with his brother the knife in her hand did not clatter to the ground instead her hand closed more tightly around it.

"Where have you been, Trude?"

"_Stop it!"_

_Everyone quieted down. Their eyes were full with anticipation for what was to come. He turned away from the sobbing boy to face her._

"_What did you say?"_

_Trudy's eyes flickered between him and the child who was staring at her with wide, scared eyes. "I said stop."_

_He threw his head back and laughed. "So?"_

_Trudy blinked, her eyes clouding with confusion. "So, stop." Her confidence was faltering with each second as she stared into his emotionless eyes. _

_Ebony broke away from the rest of the Locos and came to stand next to him, her hand snaking around his arm. Her lips turned into a smirk as her eyes sought Trudy's out._

"_No," he told her before ramming his fist into the kid's stomach._

"_But Mar-"_

"_Zoot!" He glared at her, his face a mask of fury. _

"Zoot."

Trudy's hands trembled as she turned around to face the person she'd been running from for so many months. A muscle in his jaw jumped when his eyes lowered to her stomach.

"That why you left?"

Trudy shook her head in desperation. "No, I …"

"You what, Trudy?"

She flinched at the harshness in his voice. " I couldn't stay." Her eyes were begging with him to understand but he didn't.

He couldn't understand the meaning beyond those words. What he heard was that she couldn't stay … couldn't stay with him. He retreated deeper within himself allowing Zoot to manifest more.

"What were you planning on doing Tudy, huh?" He pointed an accusing finger at her stomach. "That's my kid! Were you gonna have it in the middle of an ally? By a dumpster?"

Trudy felt her temper flare. "No," she hissed. "I wasn't, but I wasn't about to let it grow up with a group of monsters either!"

"Listen to yourself, you are living in a fantasy," he told her taking a step closer. "Power and chaos. It's the only way."

"No, it's not!" She refused to believe that. There had to be more to life than this. They couldn't go on living in a world of fear.

His lip curled in disgust. "Get real, Trude."

"I am!"

He was saying something to her but Trudy didn't listen. Instead she focused her energy on spasms in her stomach. She removed her hand from the knife and placed it on her stomach with the other, rubbing gentle circles where the pain was at it worst. Her knees weakened causing her to stumble against the wall behind her. Zoot noticed this and was at her side in an instant. He guided her body to the ground with gentle hands.

"We need to get you inside," he said while stroking a purple strand of hair away from her damp forehead.

Trudy shook her head. "No, I need to get back to the railway. Bray will be …"

Zoot froze, his movements halting. "Bray?"

Trudy instantly recognised her mistake. "It's not like that!" she cried.

It was too late. He stepped away from her as if she'd been infected with the virus. He tossed the police hat onto the ground and dragged his hands through his hair before hitting the wall above her.

"I should have know," he laughed darkly, "it's always Bray!"

"_Look, you don't have to make excuses. I know why you won't come with me, you're waiting for my brother right?"_

_She stared at him baffled. "I'm sorry! I-"_

"_It's okay, I'm used to it. Everything I try to do, he's always there first," his face contorted with anger, "and he does it better!"_

"_Martin …"_

"_Look," he said taking a few steps away, "it's nothing, okay? Just forget it. Nothing." _

_He walked away leaving a saddened Trudy behind. _

_Her mum had persuaded her to go to the dance. Trudy had no desire to go but her mother refused to hear anything of it. She had sat Trudy down in front of her makeup table and dolled her up. Trudy had closed her eyes when her mother had brushed her long hair, allowing herself to believe in better times where no virus existed. _

_ In the end she was happy that she'd gone. Martin had been sweet, seemingly forgotten their earlier encounter. He had wrapped her up in arms as they danced and they had laughed, allowing themselves to be carefree teenagers for one night. When her eyes landed on Bray with Ebony snuggled up against him she had hardly felt any pang of jealousy, instead she returned her eyes to the boy before her and she had smiled. _

Trudy struggled to stand but her body was too heavy and she had nothing to hoist herself up with. She let out a frustrated sound as she slumped back onto the ground. Zoot frowned down at her but extended his hand for her to take nevertheless. Trudy slapped it away, she did not want his help.

"It wasn't always Bray," she whispered, her eyes settling on a spot beyond his shoulder.

"What?"

Her eyes snapped to his. "It wasn't always Bray."

His lips turned into a sneer as he let out an unamused laugh. "Yeah right" he scoffed.

"Listen to yourself," Trudy hissed. "You're pathetic. You think you're so special, that you are a visionary … you're not." Zoot was malicious but Trudy was equally cruel. She knew which words to use to affect him, she had known him long enough and she used them to her advantage. "You are just like the rest of us; scared, lonely _kids._"

"_Trudy._"

She ignored the low warning in his voice. "I loved you," she glared up at him, hazel eyes blazing with anger. "_You_! Not Bray. But you were to busy being Zoot to see it."

"That's a lie!" he roared. "You were all over Bray," he turned away from her, not being able to look at her.

Trudy's hands closed into fists. "How can you say that to me!" Infuriated she grabbed a metal pipe which laid discarded on the ground and chucked it at him. He whirled around as the pipe hit him in the back, eyes wide and angry.

"How can you?" she panted, her voice laced with resentment. "How can you even question my feelings for you?"

He lowered his eyes to the ground, refusing to look at her. Trudy tried to push herself up from the ground to get some leverage but she only managed to rise a couple of inches before she fell down again. Beads of sweat made their way down her forehead and she had to lean her head back to get air into her lungs.

"It was you I thought of when I heard about your parents," she whispered. "It was you that I wanted to comfort … not Bray."

He lowered himself onto the ground next to her, burying his head in his hands. Trudy gazed at him with pity, he seemed so lost, but weren't they all?

"I loved you. Not Bray," she paused waiting for him to look at her and when he did she whispered; "not Zoot."

He shook his head. "I can't, Trude." His eyes sought hers out, trying to accentuate an emotion she could not decipher through all the whiteness, but she understood. "It's a new world. We have to survive." He gestured towards the warehouse where his Tribe was. "They will turn on me. Power and chaos is our survival."

"But there are different kinds of survival," Trudy insisted remembering what Bray had told her. _There's different kinds of survival. Some fight for power while others bide their time and aim for something greater. _

"How do you plan on surviving?" he asked. "You need people behind you to survive."

Trudy lowered her eyes to her stomach. She knew that they were living in a dangerous world where allies were your survival, but she did not want to be associated with the Locos. There had to be people like Bray and herself who wanted peace and safety.

She took a deep breath before extending her arms to him. "Help me up." She had made her choice.

He grabbed her forearms, tugging her onto her feet. Trudy swayed on the spot and nearly crumpled to the ground due to the trembling of her legs but he caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks," she said, "but you should probably go back to the others." She bit her lower lip to keep if from shaking.

"What do you mean?" His arm tightened around her waist.

"I-I can't come." She tried to remove his arm but he refused to let go. She felt desperation rise within her as she began swatting at it. "Please," she begged, "just let go."

"No!" He spun her around with both hands on her waist, pushing her up against the building. "Are you crazy? You can't even stand."

She struggled against him but it was in vain. She was weak and she only wore herself out more. "I need to get back to the railway," her eyes glistened with tears, "I need to find Bray."

He shook his head. "I'll drag you back," he threatened. "I'll lock you up."

"And I will hate you."

He growled, shaking her. "I'm trying to help you!"

"You can!" Trudy grabbed onto his shoulders. "Get me to the railway."

_They were appealing for calm throughout the evacuation process but it consisted of pure chaos. Horrified children clung to their parents, refusing to let go, their cries could be heard through the local centre. The parents did not do much to ease their children's worry, most of them could not keep themselves from crying. Others were so terrified of being contaminated that they refused to leave their vehicles. They shoved their screaming children out of them and refused to open the doors as the child banged on the window, begging to come with them. _

_ The adults stationed to see to the evacuation were no help. They wore gas masks that covered their faces completely, giving them an inhuman appearance as they braked orders to the children. _

_ Trudy stumbled in the crowd. People were shoving each other in desperation as they tried and find someone familiar, someone to seek comfort from. Her eyes searched through the crowd trying to find anyone she was associated with but she couldn't. Desperation rose within her as they were ordered to from lines in front of the buses that would be transporting them. Whispers among the children claimed that they would be separated. Trudy's eyes danced from line to line trying to seek out a familiar face._

"_Trudy!"_

_She let out at cry as she broke away from her line and rushed to him. They met halfway, colliding against each other. A sob tore through her throat as she hid her face against his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her. _

"_You two get back in line!"_

_He removed his arms from her and took her hand. "C'mon," he said, leading her back to his line. _

_Trudy scanned the line and when she did not find who she sought she tugged at his hand. "Where is he?"_

_He shrugged, his own eyes jumping from row to row. Trudy's eyes widened with the realisation that they might not find him again but then she caught sight of a familiar head, towering above others. _

"_Bray!"_

_He whirled in their direction at the sound of her voice. He tried to make a dash for them but this time the adults were ready catching him before he got too far. His eyes were full of anger as he struggled against them, yelling at them to let go but they refused._

"_Bray!" his brother called. "We'll find you."_

_No one but Trudy noticed Ebony swapping lines to theirs during the ordeal._

He surprised them both when he wrapped her arm over his shoulders while his went around her waist. He didn't take the car even though it would have been the best for her, it would have attracted unwanted attention. They walked in silence, stopping on several occasions for her to rest. Every time they stopped she could feel his accusing eyes on her. _This is what will happen on your own. You will be an easy target. _Trudy tried to ignore it instead focusing all her energy on trying to find any sing of Bray. He'd had to have found a safe place for them. He had been gone for hours when she had left and Bray never left her alone for that long unless it meant that he had found a possible place for the night, he would be checking it out to make certain before he returned to her.

She squinted in the darkness towards the tunnel. She let out a small cry of joy as her eyes settled on the silhouette of a man.

"Bray!"

He was on his feet within seconds rushing towards her. He was about to pull her into his arms when he noticed her companion.

"Zoot."

"Bray."

Bray threw Trudy a concerned glance "You okay?"

She nodded. "Fine. Did you … did you find somewhere to stay?"

"Yes," he said regarding Zoot with uncertainty. "There's a bunch of kids there," he said choosing his words carefully, "but most of them are nice …"

Zoot shook his head. "Hell no, she's not going anywhere. I won't let you take her again."

"I didn't take her" Bray insisted.

"She was my woman," Zoot glared at his brother, "and you took her, just like you always took everything!"

"No, she ran away. She ran away from you and the Locos because she was scared. I found her looked after her," Bray gestured between himself and Trudy, "that's all."

"Oh, yeah," Zoot said shaking his head in disbelief.

Trudy twisted in his grasp so that she could look him in the eyes. "He's telling the truth, Zoot."

"Somebody had to look after her."

"And that somebody had to be you?"

"There was nobody else," Bray defended himself.

Zoot's face softened as he looked down at Trudy. "That right, babe? You gonna come back with me then?"

Trudy felt Bray's eyes on her as she stared at Zoot. Shivers went down her spine at the hopefulness in his voice. "I can't," she whispered.

His body grew rigid as her words sunk in. "You're my woman, Trude. Now let's go, c'mon!" he tugged at her, refusing her answer.

Bray ripped Zoot's arm away from Trudy and gently shoved her away from them as Zoot took a swing at him. Trudy who didn't have much strength left in her stumbled and fell to the ground with a thud that caught both of the boy's attention.

Zoot reached for her but Bray pushed him aside roughly. He pulled Trudy into his arms, allowing her to put all of her weight on him as they stood.

"You heard her," Bray said to his brother. "She's not coming."

"That is my kid she's having." He nodded towards her stomach, daring Bray to say otherwise.

"Right," Trudy intervened, "you want it, you stay with me."

Zoot's teeth clenched at her ultimatum. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can!" Bray eyes were hard as he stared at his little brother. "Forget about all that warrior stuff."

"I can't do that," Zoot ground out.

"Not even for Trudy? For your baby?"

Trudy attempted to make eye contact but he refused to return it. "Please," she begged. Tears made their way down her cheeks when he removed his eyes from hers. She wanted so badly for him to say yes, to leave the others behind and come with her and Bray. For them all to be together like they should.

Bray's eyes hardened as he stared at his brother. "You make me sick," he whispered harshly. "You wanted Trudy, you've always wanted her but when she begs, _begs_ you to be with her, you choose your Tribe." He shook his head in disgust, guiding Trudy away. "We're leaving."

Trudy followed him numbly, peering over her shoulder at the man they left behind. Sobs shook her body when the darkness engulfed him and removing him from her sight. Bray pulled her closer, whispering words of comfort in her ear that did nothing to ebb the ache she was feeling.

"Bray, wait." Bray halted their movements allowing Trudy to bend forward onto her knees, gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" he asked while he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back.

"It hurts," Trudy whimpered.

"Where? Trudy, you have to tell me where," he urged.

Trudy let out an agonised wail that caused Bray to wince. His eyes scanned their dark surroundings, hoping that no one near by had heard her.

"My stomach," she moaned. Her features twisted into a grimace as another pain began.

"Okay, just try to relax." Bray lowered her onto the damp ground, laying her on her back and instructing her to take deep breaths.

Despite Bray's efforts at calming her down Trudy couldn't stop crying. She rolled her head back and forth in desperation, ignoring Bray's instructions. "I can't, I can't," she sobbed to him when he told her to be still. "It hurts." She didn't want to do this, it was all too much. She was scared and she wanted her parents to be there, she needed _him _to be there.

Bray crouched down next to her and gently grasped her face in his calloused hands. "Shh, Trudy," his thumb rubbed slow circles on her cheek, "you need to breath."

"I want Martin," she whined, closing her eyes as a new pain took over the last one.

Bray sighed, stroking some strands away from her face. "I know, honey. I know." Trudy let out another wail before Bray could stop her. "You have to try and be quiet." His hands went to her stomach, feeling as it contracted underneath them.

"What's going on?" Neither of them had heard him approach.

Bray's head whipped around at the sound of his brother's voice. Zoot stood a few paces behind them, staring wide eyed at Trudy with his unnatural eyes.

"I think that she's having false labour contractions," he told him, his expression grim, "but if we don't get her somewhere where she can rest she might go into labour."

Zoot nodded in agreement before he crouched down on the opposite of Trudy, grabbing her hand in his. Her eyes which had been closed fluttered open at his touch.

"Martin?"

"I'm here," he assured, his hand tightening around hers.

"It's not far to the place I found," Bray told him. "Will you help me get her there?"

Zoot shook his head, he wouldn't allow it. "No," he said meeting his brother's stare head on. "She's staying with me."

"She doesn't want to!" Bray exclaimed frustrated. "It will only cause her more distress."

Zoot ignored his brother's objections. "Wait here," he said letting go of Trudy's hand. "I'll bring the car. We won't go back to them," he assured when he saw his brother's dismayed faced.

Bray did not have much of a choice but to wait for his brother to return. He had managed to get Trudy to calm down some but a new obstacle was arising with the sun. Soon the city would be waking and they would be an easy target out in the open. The sounds of an approaching vehicle could be heard from behind him and as he turned he found Zoot getting out of the infamous police car.

"We'll need to put her in the backseat," he said as he approached them.

Together they carried Trudy to the car and laid her down in the backseat. Bray got in next to her, making sure that she wouldn't be jostled around too much while Zoot started the car. "Where are we going?"

Zoot kept his eyes firmly on the street ahead of them, ignoring his brother's question but Bray was persistent. "She will not forgive you if you take her back."

Zoot slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. "I know that!" He drove in silence for a long while before he whispered; "I'm taking her home."

**The end. What did you think?**

**The ending was really hard for me to write and I'm not too satisfied with it but I don't hate it either. In my mind they will eventually end up with the Mall rats but I did not feel the need to include it in the story since it focused on bringing Martin, Bray and Trudy back together. **

**I'm sorry if there are any misspellings or if some of the sayings are incorrect but English is not my native language so I hope you will be able to overlook it.**

**Thanks for reading! And please let me know what you thought=) **


End file.
